


i know why (and so do you)

by riffraff72



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, eventually ill do a cute one about them slow dancing together, im just gonna start naming these after ww2 songs i like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff72/pseuds/riffraff72
Summary: its weird not knowing the captain's name and trying to write something cute!!a lil bit of fluff, but angsty depending on how you look it.bone app the teeth





	i know why (and so do you)

“Do you really have to leave again tomorrow?”

 

“I’m afraid so, my darling.”

 

The Captain and Arthur were lying on the grass a little way from the house, basking in the mid-June sun and free from the potential interruptions from the staff, who had all been given the day off.

 

The beams played on Arthur’s auburn hair, cut short and slicked back but beginning to curl over his forehead as it often did as the day progressed. The Captain had been resting on his elbows, gazing at the light hitting his lover’s curls, but sat up when Arthur spoke. They only had a day left until the Captain was due to leave once more for France, where he would be stationed indefinitely. Though it had been heaven spending the week together, there had been a bittersweet atmosphere as the week had neared its end, the knowledge that it would be a long while before they saw each other again hanging heavy over both of them.

 

Arthur pouted. “Couldn’t you stay just a little longer? It seems like only yesterday I met you at the train station.”

 

The Captain smiled, the corner of his eyes wrinkling slightly as he did. “Believe me darling, if it were up to me I’d stay here forever if you wished it. But unfortunately I’ve been called back, and you know I’m the only one who can keep those idiots in order.”

 

Arthur moved closer to him, shifting his weight so as to leave a hand free to run his fingers through the Captain’s shortly cropped grey hair. He touched his forehead with his own, their noses gently bumping together, whispering “I miss you when you’re not here. More than I can say. What if you end up getting hurt? What if you d-“

 

The Captain cut him off with a gentle kiss. Neither of them needed to think about that possibility. He softened his voice so as to reassure him. “But I won’t. How could I possibly, knowing that you’d be left here alone?”

 

Arthur bit his lip and moved away, looking down as he did knowing that if he looked at his lover at that moment he would start to cry. He was more proud of him than he could say, and as much as his soul ached when he had gone, the sight of him in full military attire as he waved at him from the platform of the train station made his heart burst with adoration. His very own Captain. The best thing he could do to ease his lover’s mind was to make his last day at home with him comfortable and full of love. He looked up again at the Captain, who was worriedly peering at him. Arthur leaned over to kiss him, then pulled away so he could rest his head on the Captain’s shoulder. He felt a strong arm wrap around his back, and a kiss be placed on the top of his head, and he smiled and closed his eyes in pure bliss.

 

 _No_ , he thought. _Nothing will happen to him. My love will soon be back home again._


End file.
